1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display devices.
2. Related Art
Some portable terminals are provided with a detachable cover section attached to a touch panel. Keys provided on the cover section are pressed to operate the touch panel (for example, JP-A-2012-168869).
However, after the cover section is detached, the detached cover section can be easily lost. Further, the cover section may not be readily attached to the touch panel.